the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarin Blazewielder
Bloodborn A ranger by the name of Talion was wandering the lands around Rivendell where he discovered a gruesome sight. On a leafless tree, two bodies were hung from the branches. They were mutilated beyond recognition, yet Talion was able to tell that the two were an elf and a dwarf. As he lowered his gaze, he saw the body of an infant in the pool of his parents' blood and guts, and could instantly that he belonged to the two deceased. It seemed that the elf and the dwarf happened upon this fate because of the conflict between their two races, and such a relationship bore no good future. Saddened and disgusted, Talion proceeded with his patrol, only to stop when a high pitched wail caught his ears. He turned around to see the baby kicking and crying, splashing around the innards of his mother and father. This cannot be, Talion thought. No baby could have survived under those conditions, and a healthy offspring of an elf and a dwarf was unheard of. Yet there he was, and elf-dwarf full of life and escaping the grasp of death. Talion could only stare in awe as he picked up the impossible child, believing full well that Eru Illuvator has bestowed a purpose with the infant. It was then that Talion decided to take the child as his own, and before leaving the visceral grave of the parents, he named the child Tarin Bloodborn. As Tarin grew older under the care of Talion and his ranger allies, he displayed traits of both races that he hailed from. He was taller than any dwarf, with proportions similar to that of an elf's. Yet, his hand were wide and his skin was thick, capable of resisting high levels of heat. His face was relatively slender, yet slightly square at the chin, though he grew a modest beard. Despite all these blending traits, it was his vitality that surpassed any elf and dwarf. This came useful in life as a ranger. Blazewielder Tarin's talent as a blacksmith was unparalleled by any men, fitting of a half dwarf. Every time he swung his hammer, sparks would dance around him in beautiful swirls, with grace that would make the most disciplined of elves envious. One night, when the red moon shone, Tarin's ranger camp was ambushed by a horde of orcs. Tarin was the first to engage them. Despite the campfire being trampled, showers of sparks flew into the air every time Tarin parried and struck an orc, lighting up the camp with each swing. They fought until the breaking of dawn, and with all the orcs slain or retreating, Tarin collapsed. The rangers took him in, but when Talion reached for Tarin's sword while tending to tarin, his fingers were singed. When the rangers looked at the sword, it glowed red from the intensity of the battle. From that day, Tarin had been called Blazewielder. A Red Sun In the middle of a harsh winter, Tarin was tasked to go on a hunting trip. The blood moon shone again. Tarin the Dwarf of Moria After the loss of his companions, Tarin decided to find a new path of life. He decided to go West, where he would visit the High Elves, in hopes that they would accept his elven blood despite having the life water of dwarves in him as well. His journey led him through the Shire, and there he met someone. He was not a Ranger nor an Elf, but rather a Dwarf. The dwarf was Odochi, the Thane of Isen Hold. Thane Tarin Lord Tarin For some time, Lord Fror of Dunland had been teasing Tarin about something of which he had no knowledge of.Category:Players Category:Dwarves Category:Elves Category:Good